


After Death is a Great Adventure

by TheNerdyFan



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyFan/pseuds/TheNerdyFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After death, Kim comes back to life but not on Earth, but in Grand Gaia! Read as she deals with her life as a Summoner! Occasionally random drabbles/oneshots will appear between chapters that don't relate to the fanfic. Also omakes(bonus) will appear sometimes. And if the units seem OOC, please tell me how to make them not so OOC. Also, keep on eye out of tons of references to tons of stuff.<br/>Warning: Slight cussing and that's all really. I don't own Brave Frontier!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this fanfic that might be shitty (^.^)


	2. OC: Kim Nights

Summoner: Kim Nights

Nickname: Kimi-chan (By Karl and some other people)

Race: Associates herself as Human (even if we are Vietnamese, American or whatever, we're all still human in the end)

Birthday: October 31

Zodiac: Libra

Age: 15

Family: Mom and Dad. (Only child here, wish I had a sibling)

Type of Childhood: Somewhat normal happy but lonely

Languages: English, Japanese, and Korean.

Hair: Long brown hair with black highlights that reaches to her waist. (Those highlights are actually natural)

Eyes: Dark Chocolate Brown with purple framed glasses

Usual Expressions: Happy, pokerface, bored, or emotionless

Clothes: A black shirt that says "Welcome to the Dork Side. We have video games and more." A navy blue jacket with a zipper and two front pockets. Hood and end of sleeves are outlined yellow. Black jeans and black converse shoes.

Favorite clothes: All types of clothes, as long as it isn't too pink. (Dresses and skirts are special occasions or when I feel like wearing them, which is 2% of the time.)

Armor: Like Seria's but black

Jewelry: An opal necklace.

Weapon(s): A sword and some pins (I know what you're thinking but the pins I have are deadly. Don't underestimate pins.)

Height: 151 cm (5'1") [In other words, I'm a midget in the Hunter X Hunter world because I'm the same height as Gon.]

Weight: (Are you rude? -.-)

Favorite Color: Purple and Black

Favorite Music: American music from 2008-2012 (Because afterwards, most American music sounds like shit, no offense, this is my opinion), K-pop, and J-Rock/J-Pop occasionally.

Dislikes: Being called weak (I hide it well in front of strangers and enemies so that they underestimate me and I beat the shit out of them.)

Hobbies: Listening to music, draw, play piano, watch anime, practice sword fighting.

Fears: Spiders (They're fuckin creepy), losing her friends

Personality: Polite 80% of the time. Extrovert on the outside. Introvert on the inside. Is fairly popular and hangs out with many but considers only a few as friends.

Good Characteristics: A nice optimist who cheers on and encourages many. Loyal and protective. A bit too humble.

Character Flaws: Easily upset, says words without meaning it when upset/angry. Sometimes easily trusts people although not knowing them personally. Can be a pessimist at times.

Talents: Drawing, sword fighting, and piano

Least Skillful: Long ranged weapons (Seriously, I'm terrible at it)


	3. First Day as a Summoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Some of the things that happen in this are based off my experiences in playing Brave Frontier. And if you want to add me on Brave Frontier, my ID is 78900168. My leader is Zelnite, Michelle or Reis. (^.^) Now, go ahead and read this first chapter!

You know, when I was wishing for a more interesting life, I wasn't expecting to get stuck in the Reaper's Game (that is not going to be explained now and will be during the story) and win and teleport to another world after I got hit by a car and died.

Confused? Let's go back a bit before I died. Wait... I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kim, a 15 year old who loves K-pop, anime, books, games and watches a YouTuber named NicoB. I died 5 minutes after I downloaded a new game called Brave Frontier in December.

When I died, I was expecting to either see a bunch of flames everywhere with a devil with a Hisoka rape face, laughing maniacally "MUAHAHAHAHA!" or "AH HAHAHAHAHA!" like in those stereotypical movies with evil guys (a.k.a Hell) or a place filled with bright lights and random angel choir voices singing "Hallelujah!" (a.k.a Heaven) [Sorry to those who are offended but this is my personal view of what heaven looks like!] But instead, I got stuck in the Reaper's Game (like I said, going to be explained later. For those who get the reference, you might guess what happened) and won the game. 

After winning, I was suppose to go back to Earth and come back to life. But instead, I was in place where it was completely dark and a stupid sparkly, twinkling light was speaking ominously and creepily.

"I am Lucius the God of this Gate."

'And I am Kim, the teen who just fucking died by a person who couldn't see the red light!' I yelled in my head. Wait, if this is a god I'm talking to... Can he read my zetta mind!?

But he didn't seem to be able to read my mind (otherwise he would've erased me from existence) because he said "I am in need of your assistance to save Grand Gaia."

Gaia? Sounds like a mysterious fantasy world and the Chosen One is teleported there to save the world. How cliché. But then again, I watch too many cliche anime and read too many fanfictions so I shouldn't talk.

And of course I said "I will help you if I can." I mean what kind of asshole douchebag would say, "No thanks. I'd rather watch the world fall into despair and burn for shits and giggles." (I mean if you were a villain/psychotic evil/insane guy, that would be understandable *coughs* Junko *cough* and Monokuma *cough* [Back then, I questioned my sanity as I listened and agreed to a sparkling light that can talk and could possibly lead me to my death.])

The voice faded away, leaving me to float in darkness. My eyelids closed. But I was not expecting to get thrown into a journey that was awaiting me.

"Hey, wake up." I opened my eyelids to see a person with pale blue hair. First impressions of her: Wow, she is really pretty.

"Phew, I thought Lucius sent me a dead Summoner for a minute. Not that he would ever pick a weakling."

'Well, I sort of died a week ago, so DING DING DING! You're correct!' "Um who are you?" I asked, standing up.

"Didn't Lord Lucius tell you!? I am Tilith, Lord Lucius's disciple and your guide. I'm also a goddess!" Tilith stated before a red mochi shaped creature jumped towards them as she screamed in fright and jumped behind me. "EEK! A MONSTER! KILL IT!"

I stared at it. "This is... a monster?" These were the things that were wrecking Grand Gaia so badly that a god needed to ask me for help? I stared at it even more, trying to detect bloodlust but there was none. It squeaked, "KYAAA."

'KAWAIIIIIIIII!' I squealed in my mind.

"What are you waiting for!? You're a Summoner, aren't you? Summon a unit!" Tilith shrieked in my ear, which I cringed at the loudness of her voice.

'Um ok, maybe I just need to imagine a person to summon, like conjure a person out of Nen in the Hunter X Hunter world? I still have my pins but do they even work here? I still have my katana hanging from my side but I can't kill such an adorable thing. Might as well try to summon.' I closed my eyes, focusing on summoning a unit. In my mind I saw a blob that slowly formed into a girl. Before I opened my eyes, I saw a blue flash of light. And when I opened them, I saw a girl with long light blue hair and sapphire blue eyes, holding a sword in her right hand.

She turned to look at me in astonishment before it disappeared quickly and she nodded at me before turning to the red mochi, glaring at it as she lifted her sword up, ready to fight.

Tilith relaxed. "Wow, you do have potential, seeing that you summoned Ice Selena."

*Timeskip brought to you by TWEWY's Joshua a.k.a Douchey Jesus*

I felt like complete scum as I watched the fights. (We're beating up such adorable mochis! D:) The fight between the mochis and Selena didn't even last 5 seconds. Selena merely smacked the mochi with the flat of her blade and the mochi disappeared into a white haze. Some coins, blue things, and green heart shape things dropped, flying towards my backpack and disappeared. And 20 mochis disappeared into my mind.

"Monsters drop Zel, Karma, and Honor Coins. Also some of the monsters might choose to go with you so don't be surprised about that. That's all for today. Since the area is cleared, I'll give you 2 gems." She placed 2 rainbow gems in my hands and I dropped it in my backpack. "Take a break and go back to the village. We can't have our hero being tired, after all!" She smiled brightly. "I'll explain more tomorrow. Come back tomorrow, ok? I'll be waiting for you at the Cave of Flames!" And she teleported.

Gems: 2

Honor Coins: 60

I know Honor Coins are Honor Points and that they are earned when you fight with someone but, there aren't suppose to be multiple Chosen Ones at once! So I was like, "Ok then. The monsters will drop it!" 20 Honor Coins per quest will drop because it will take forever to do just one summon with only 10 Honor Coins per quest.


	4. Karl Gives me Lessons on Being a Summoner

Selena was about to disappear but I decided to say, "You don't have to go back to my mind. Just stay." Might as well take the time to get to get along with her and try being friends right?

I don't know why, but as I was walking, I just somehow knew that the village that Tilith was talking about was just ahead of me. *sigh* Why couldn't Lucius pick a Summoner from this world instead of another? That way I could be sure where I was going. Stupid glittery-

"You know you don't have to summon me right? You're just going to tire yourself out." Selena said with concern in her voice.

"It's all right. Besides, I want to take this time to talk to you so that we can be good with each other and be friends." I smiled. "My name's Kim and yours is Selena, right?"

"Right."

"Kim! You're back from your quest!" I looked ahead to see the village and a blue haired man in armor with an axe hanging from his side running towards me. 'He seems powerful. How does he know my name? Did Lucius use the Mist from Rick Riordan's books and used it like in the HOO series when Jason lost his memories but for some reason, everybody knew him?' All the sudden, a name popped into my mind. 'Karl...'

I decided to play along and put on a happy face. "Karl!"

That seemed to be the person's name because he smiled and said, "Congratulations on becoming a Summoner! I've got some new to tell you, but let's celebrate first by letting me take you out to eat!

*Timeskip brought to you by Monokuma getting drunk on martinis!*

Selena disappeared into my mind after eating. Oh well, I have enough time to spend with her right? I feel her emotions in me though. 'Is this what it feels like to do Soul Resonance?' I felt like I could trust her completely as a partner and that she could protect me. 'She's like the Weapon and I'm the Meister.'

I put down my cup of water. "So Karl, what news did you want to tell me?"

"There's been rumors of a powerful monster in Morgan region, so the Summoner's Hall assembled a Demon Slayer squad, which I'll be fighting in. So, I won't be back for a while."

My eyes widened. "What if you die! You're strong but there's a limit on human strength!" 'If he leaves and dies, I'll lose a person who's nice and probably my only friend here and could tell me about this world and some advice on being a Summoner!'

He simply smiled at me. "Don't worry, we will be fighting in mini teams so I won't be fighting alone."

"You better come back alive. If I found out you died, I'm going to come for your spirit, bring you back to life and I'll kill you by beating the shit out of you." I glared at him. 'Wow, I think the Mist is affecting me too because it's sort of affecting my emotions and some memories of Karl and me hanging out are popping up even though I never met him before at all.'

He chuckled and stood up. "I promise I'll come back alive. Come on, I'll take you to Imperial Capital Randall."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"This is the Fusion Room."

We stepped into the Fusion Room which had five raised up smaller circles circling around one big circle in the middle with what looked like a magic circle inscribed into them.

"When you get your units, you form bonds with them so that they can disappear into your mind. You can dissolve them, which releases energy and you can use the energy to power up your units to their full strength. Certain units are better for this and when fusing I recommend using the same types first to fuse. For example, since you have Selena who is a water unit, you use other water units to power her up more faster to the max."

I nodded and I summoned 5 blue slimes (which I assumed was obviously water) out and commanded them to go on the smaller circles. Then I summoned Selena (it felt weird, commanding an older person) and told her to go on the middle circle. For some odd reason, this process required money so I dropped the yellow coins on to the altar in front of the circle. I did it again (but with other slimes) and Selena told me that she was at her full strength now.

"There's more to learn about fusions but you'll learn it in a book for Summoners. Which we'll be getting now at the Administration Office of the Akras Hall of Summoners'."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

We opened the door and a girl with black framed glasses and short black hair said, "You must be Summoner Kim. I'm Sera Starride. Before I give you your books and armor for starters, you don't have to wear it but it is recommended so you take lesser damage, I'll explain this place to you and its importance to Summoners."

I started to mentally take notes.

"Before going on a quest, you have to check in here first just by simply searching for your name and tapping it on this." She pointed to the black tablet.

"Also, under your name are Challenges and Daily Tasks. Completing Daily Tasks earn you Brave Points, which earns you rewards. Completing Challenges earn you Merit Points, in which you can use to exchange for spheres, keys and evolution and fusion material. You can accept up to 5 challenges. Another way to earn Merit Points is by updating your record everyday. You can update it by pressing update and all you have to do is press your hand on to it so it will scan. This is how we also make sure that until they update their record, the challenges and tasks will not be considered complete and we can make sure that no one is lying. Also, you get rewards for completing records. There are two different kinds of records. One for the current day. And one for your entire Summoner's career. Also see that slot machine over there?" She pointed to the machine that looked like the ones in casinos.

"You put in 3 Brave Medals and you get the rewards which are listed next to it. Also, you can trade your Zel, Karma, and Units for Merit Points as well. Anymore questions?"

I shook my head.

"Here you go," she gave me 3 books and a set of armor in a box. She gave me a small smile. "Welcome New Summoner and good luck. Bye."

"Ok, next is the Summons Gate!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

We entered a room where there were 2 shining doors. One door had two slots on each side of the door and one on the pedestal that were shaped like gems. The other door had no slots.

"Since you're a Summoner, you can summon units to aid you by using either the Rare Summon or the Honor Summon door. The Honor Summon door requires 200 Honor Coins each summon and the Rare Summon door requires 5 gems which are rare to find. And since you're my dearest best friend, I want you to take this." Karl grinned and gave me 5 gems.

"Well, I have to go now." Karl rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll miss you. You're my only friend and you better come back in one piece and kick that monster's ass or I'll kick yours. You understand?" I hugged him before letting him go. This time, I was sure that Karl was someone that could be my friend even though I 100% don't know him at all for real.

"Crystal clear. Don't worry, since you're a Summoner, even though we're fighting in different places, we're fighting for the same battle. So train hard so that we can bring peace to this world. And if you're fast enough, you might catch up to me in Morgan. Bye, Kimi-chan~" He ruffled my hair and walked towards the exist.

As soon as he left, I fit in all the gems he gave me and took 3 steps back. The door turned red and it opened slowly. A white light flashed taking over my vision. As it faded, I saw a figure walking towards me. The more the lone figure walked towards me I saw their features more clearer and clearer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Omake

The door turned gold. 'Damn it! I need a red door! Wait... I got it! I'll just use Rock-Paper-Scissors!'

I put my hand near my fist. "JAN... KEN... GUUUUUU!!!" I punched the door and it broke, revealing a red door.

"FUCK YEAAAAAAAH! All I need now is a rainbow door!" I charged at the door with a raised up fist.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEECKING BALL!"

I punched the door, but...

"OOOOOOWWWWWWW! What the fuck door!? Why the fuck did you stay red!? Well, fuck you too, door!" I glared at the door.

The door opened slowly. A white light flashed, taking over my vision. As it faded, I saw a figure walk down a lonely road, the only one it ever known. The more the lone figure walked towards me, I saw their features more clearer and clearer.


End file.
